The New Boy Across The Street
by Hungergamesfreak11
Summary: When the Moons move in across the street, The Dawsons daughter starts falling for the Moons son Austin. Will they be a couple or be friends forever. RATED T FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting Austin Moon

(Ally's Pov)

I woke up from my dad's excitement and my mom's screaming, I groaned and got up. I put my hair in a messy bun and ran downstairs, "whats going on" I groaned, my mother smiled, "Ally remember how your father and I told you about our friends from high school Mike Moon and Mimi Reese or shall I say Mimi Moon. I nodded, "well they are moving into the house across the street and they have a son your age and he is quite a cutie" my mother smiled, "whats his name" I rubbed my eyes, "his name is Austin Moon" my father said. I nodded and walked upstairs, when I was halfway up the stairs my mom screamed once again, I ran downstairs once again "WHAT NOW" I screamed. My parents smiled "they are here Allyson and I want you to bring them this apple pie to welcome them into the neighbourhood" my father said. My mouth went in a O, "Dad im not even dressed and my hair is messy", "oh Allyson a boy would like you for who you are" my mother said smiling. I stood up "Mom I haven't even met this guy and your already telling me that we are going to date what if I don't like him", "Ally time is running out your 16 you need your first boyfriend why not Austin Moon" . I rolled my eyes at my mother "whatever just give me the damn pie and lets get this over with", "Allyson watch your language" my father growled. I walked across the street in my slippers I looked down at my feet "crap.." I mumbled, I went up to their porch and knocked on their door and appeared a hot blondie. "May I help you Ma'am" he asked, "oh umm I-I'm Allyson Dawson, but you can call me Ally", "oh your the amazing Ally Dawson your the daughter of Lester and Penny Dawson right?", "Correct" I replied. He smiled "I'm Austin Moon my parents are" I cut him off "your the son of Mike and Mimi Moon our parents were best friends back in high school". He looked down at my feet "slippers?" he asked "woke up late" "been there done that don't wanna go back" he replied. I laughed, "AUSTIN I NEED YOUR HELP TO PUT UP THIS PICTURE IN THE LIVING ROOM" I heard a male voice in the background "lemme guess your dad?" I asked him, "yup, anyways cya around?"

"obviously" I said. When I walked back inside my house and blushed "is someone blushing?" my mother asked, "mom I think I like Austin Moon" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Black Eye And The First Day Of School

(Austin's Pov)

"AUSTIN HURRY UP ITS HEAVY UGGGGGH" My dad groaned, "I'm coming hold on" I screamed. I put the pie down on the table and ran into the living room to help him, "Austy wanna play dolls with me?" my little sister Amber said, "not right-". Before I could finish my sentence the corner of the picture frame hit me right in the eye "HOLY CRAP" I screamed, "Austin I'm so sorry" my dad said and ran into the kitchen to get a ice pack. I grabbed the ice pack and put it on my eye "damn its throbbing and school starts tomorrow how am I suppost to go to school", "don't worry my boy Ally will still love you". I rolled my eyes at my dad "we just met today when she delivered us pie, so don't get your hopes up". I went upstairs in my room and played my guitar when Amber came inside my room in her doctor costume "DOCTOR AMBER MOON HERE TO ASSIST YOU", I laughed "Amber not right now okay?", "okay Austy", Amber ran outside of my room and slammed the down behind her. 10 hours later I heard a knock "come in" I said, my mom came "time for bed Austin school tomorrow and you and Ally can walk together hand in hand", I groaned "mom I'm not dating Ally okay so can you and dad shut up about it?". She smiled "not for long sweetie, now good night", she closed the door and I changed into a white tank top and grey shorts and I fell asleep instantly and dreamed of Ally and I don't know why.

(Ally's Pov)

woke up from the sound of the alarm clock and groaned, "5:30am we meet again" I said as I slammed the snooze bar. I got up and got dressed in a red t-shrit with fake designer diamonds on the collar, black vest, black jeans and a belt, and baish uggs, "cute" I said. I straightened my hair and put my bangs on the side of my head, "I'm ready" I said. I ran downstairs and picked up 4 pickles and my backpack when my dad looked at me "pickles for breakfast Allyson isn't that kinda odd?", "oh Lester let the girl live she's probably eating healthy for Austin" My mother said, I groaned "no pickles are nutrious and MY FAVOURITE FOOD" I screamed in the sentence and walked outside. When I walked outside I saw my long time latino best friend Trish, my weirdo friend Dez and Dez's furturnal twin brother Dallas and trust me they are different in so many ways Dez is dumb Dallas is Smart, different faces, and Dallas is trust worthy while Dez can't keep a single secret. "Hey guys" I said, "ALLY" they all screamed and hugged me "someone is looking hot lemme guess a boy?" Trish said, I looked at Dez and then looked at Dallas, "Hey Dez I think I saw a racoon on the tree branch over there" Dallas said pointed at the park behind Austin's house, "RACOOOONNNN" Dez screamed and ran into the park. Dallas and Trish looked at me "so who's the lucky guy" Dallas asked, I smiled when I thought of Austin "well remember how I told you guys that my parents best friends from high school were moving in across the street?", they nodded, "they have a son our age his name is Austin Moon and he is super cute", then I heard a slam and I turned around and saw Austin. I nudged Trish and Dallas and Dallas whispered to us "thats Austin if I was a girl I would totally date him", me and Trish started laughing "your becoming Dez Dallas, DON'T BECOME HIM" Trish Screamed. Austin came up to us and my heart beated alot and I saw him with a black eye "oh my gosh Austin what happened to you?" I asked frowning, I heard Trish and Dallas laughing in the background cause Dez got bird crap in his red hair, "GET IT OFF" Dez screamed, Austin whispered in my ear "picture frame accident no biggie" , that made me have a tingle down my spine and me,Austin,Trish,Dallas, and Dez all walked to school. When we entered we seen the popular girl Cassidy Andrews which is Dallas's ex-girlfriend, he was number 14 on her hottie guy list. You see Cassidy Andrews is none other then a boy user I don't like using the S word its un lady like unless for certain reasons anyways she picks a guy off the list and dates them and tries to sleep with them, Dallas got cheated on since he denied to sleep with her and she slept with the school's basketball jock Bryson Masons. "well,well,well isn't it Dawson, Worthys, Del rosa, and Oh who's this nice guy" Cassidy said walking up to Austin, "BACK OFF ANDREWS" I screamed, she looked at me, "Wow Dawson you have backbone and like i'll ever listen to you I bet Dallas told you to do this and I don't think blondie would ever love someone like you". I had it with Cassidy, I grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor, I went ontop of her and punched her in the face "YOUR NOTHING BUT A SKANKY ASS SLUT" I screamed in her face leaving some spit on her face. She pushed me off her and she went ontop of be and punched me in the face, "ALLLY" that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**DUN DUN DUN :P Anyways I Like Dallas On Austin & Ally AND NO ALLY AND DALLAS WILL NOT DATE They Are Just Friends :) Also I Hated Cassidy So I Made Her The Bad Guy. I Will Try To Update Today and Tomorrow. ANYWAYS CIAOOOOO BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Black Eyed Buddies

(Ally's POV)

When I woke up I was in a white room full of machines, "ALLLLLLLLY" Trish screamed and hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe anymore. I looked at Austin to signal that I was out of breath, "Uhh Trish I think your killing Ally" he said while he put his hand on Trish's shoulder, "Oh sorry Allycat" she said. I sat up on my bed and looked around the room, "Where's Dallas and Dez?" I asked, "Oh Dallas chased Dez away from a racoon at the park across the street from the hospital since he wanted to eat it and they are going to get lattes and dounuts at the cafe downstairs I'll go downstairs and check if their down there". When Tirsh went out of the room he moved to the chair next to me, "since Trish gets to calls you Allycat im going to call you Ally-gator", I smiled, "Fine then I get to call you Monica". He froze "Monica why Monica?", "My mom said your middle name is Monica am I right or am I wrong?". He sighed "Yes my full name is Austin Monica Moon", I laughed "I'm sorry its just so funny and manly". He looked at me "how is it manly?", "your manly enough to walk around with Monica as your middle name any girl would be a lucky to be with you since your so manly". He chuckled, "Why are you chuckling?" I asked him, "cause we both have a black eye". I laughed "We can be the black eyed buddies" I said, "agreed" he replied smiling. "So why did you fight Cassidy Andrews?", I sighed "cause she went so close to you and she only does that to guys that she wants to sleep with and I know this because Dallas was one of them, he got cheated on by her since he wouldn't sleep with her so she decided to sleep with basketball jock Bryson Masons who then moved away and he is now attending Degrassi community school plus she has this hottie list when guys she wants to sleep with numbers 1 to 20 Dallas was number 14 she counts down those guys to sleep with, she slept with Raymond Conwards he was number 7 last week and I don't want that to happen to you". He smiled "thanks for looking out for me Ally-gator", I smiled "No problem Monica" I replied. He started laughing, then we locked eyes and leaned into each other, oh boy please let this be the time I kiss Austin Moon oh please oh please oh please. We leaned in and in and in Until...

**CLIFFHANGER xD I AM THE EVIL WITCH OF FANFICTION, Anyways I Added In Degrassi Since That Is My Ultimate Favourite Show :P. I Shall Update Tonight Or Tomorrow CIAOOO MY AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Austin Is Number One?

(Austin's POV)

Could this be it, my dreams are finally going to come true I get to finally kiss the one and only Allyson Dawson. The truth is, I fell in love with Ally when I was only 10 years old, even though we never met until now Lester and Penny always sent my parents school pictures of Ally ever since the first grade, but I was in the cooties phase until I turned 10. We leaned in and in and in, "HEY GUYS" Trish screamed as she opened the door while holding starbucks lattes while Dez and Dallas we're holding her backpacks and purse. Ally and I went back into our regular positions "Did we interupt something?" Dallas said, "YEAH DID YOU RAISED A RACOON WITHOUT TELLING ME", Dez screamed. Ally grabbed her head "I'm getting a headache thanks Dez" she groaned and I grabbed her hand, then the nurse came in "alright guys visitor hours are over time to go". When the nurse left Trish,Dez, and Dallas walked outside the room I turned around and looked at Ally, "Sweet dreams Ally-gator, then out of the blue my lips crashed into hers and she kissed back and I loved every single minute of it. When we finally broke apart for air I turned around to walk out until she spoke "Austin we can be Black Eyed Buddies with benefits", I laughed "good night Ally", "good night Monica" she replied. When I got home I went to bed because I couldn't bare to think of Ally hurt.

(Trish's POV)

When we got to school the next day Cassidy kept giving googly eyes at Austin, but after we finished lunch Austin opened his locker and put a picture of Ally on his locker for a design "you love her to don't you?" I asked. He nodded "she loves you to" Dallas replied, "I know we kissed yesterday and she kissed back and thats how I noticed", then Cassidy walked up behind Austin and saw the picture of Ally on his locker "oh Austin you can do so much better then Dawson" she said and kissed him on the cheek. After I saw that I knew something was up. When Austin went to the bathroom, I told Dallas and Dez to go to Cassidy's locker when she's there and check if Austin was on her hottie list. They nodded and walked to her locker.

(Dallas's POV)

When Dez and I walked to her locker I told Dez to hide behind the garbage can and he nodded. When I walked up to Cassidy she gave me a dirty look "What do you want Worthy twin?", I walked her three steps away from her locker "you know how I was so stupid not to sleep with you I regret it a hundred percent". Thats when I gave Dez the signal and he ran to check her hottie list and gasped which made Cassidy turn around "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY LOCKER DUMB WORTHY" she screamed. Dez and I ran to Trish, "Austin is Number one on her hottie list and he's next".

** Sorry For Not Updating Yesterday My Teacher Decided To Give Me Alot Of Homework, I Added Trish and Dallas's POV'S to Show True Friendship :) I Also Fangirled When I Saw Austin Kiss Ally In This Chapter IM AN AUSLLY NERD SUE ME :P Anywho I'll Try To Update This Weekend CIAAAAOOO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS**


	5. Chapter 5

Mandymay123Chapter 5: Welcome Home Party And Telling Ally

(Trish's POV)

I covered my mouth with disgust and anger that I punched Dez's locker and broke his gingerbread family house that was inside his locker,

"JAY,RILEY,SEAN,FRANKIE,SAMANTHA, TRISH YOU FOOL" Dez screamed. I rolled my eyes at Dez "grow up Dezmond Worthy your almost 16" I groaned, then we seen Austin walking towards us, "AUSTINNN" we screamed. He jumped, "Woah whats with all the screaming" he replied. Dallas sighed "we found out why Cassidy was acting flirty with you ", Austin looked confused, "why?". I sighed "your on her hottie list and your next to be well her partner in crime if you know what I mean", Austin slide down Dallas's locker filled with fear and Dallas sat beside him, "I know the feeling man I've been there. He stood up, "but I-I'm a virgin and I don't want to lose my virginity now not at 16 and especially not with Cassidy. It was silent for a moment then I finally spoke "You know what Ally is coming home today and we're having that huge welcome home party at the Dawsons maybe that will calm us down and forget what happened", Austin nodded and spoke up "I agree with you Trish, but we need to tell Ally before everyone else finds out. We nodded as we walked to Austin's truck to pick up Ally.

(Ally's POV)

Finally today I get discharged from the hospital and get to go home. I was waiting outside until I seen Austin's truck and out came Trish ,Dez ,Dallas , and of course Austin, "ALLLLLLLLYYYYY" all of them screamed. I ran and hugged all of them, then I seen Austin cute as ever "sup Monica" I said while ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek, "nothing much how's my Ally-gator and your face, I giggled when he said my Ally-gator, "we're good". When we drove to my house and opened the door the lights we're off, "hello" I said while holding on to Austin's hand scared, then the lights came on "SURPRISE" Everyone screamed. I saw my mom, my dad, Mimi Moon, Mike Moon, Austin's little sister Amber, J.J Del-Rosa, Mr. Del-Rosa, And Mrs. Del-Rosa And Mr. Worthy and Mrs. Worthy and my college sister Vanessa and my 9 month old nephew Michael. I ran up to Vanessa "OH MY GOSH NESSA I MISSED YOU SO MUCH", I hugged her and bent down to her son, "and how are you Mikey I hope you've been good to Mommy" he smiled with his gums showing,It's been an hour since the party started, then there was a knock on the door. My mom opened the door and Cassidy came in, "what the hell are you doing here Cassidy" I said, "I'm here to pick up Austin we're suppost to be having fun tonight and he's been smiling the whole week after I asked him". I looked at Austin, "Ally you know I- I cut him off "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME EVER AGAIN AUSTIN", I ran upstairs into my room in tears. I slammed my door shut and walked out into the balcony and looked at the sunset, "why me" I said, then the door opened "Ally" a familiar voice said. I turned around and seen Austin, "what do you want Monica" I snapped, "Ally the truth is I'm number one on Cassidy's hottie list and I was next but I denied it and now she's trying to make it look like I want to you know sleep with her, but really I love you Ally-gator". I smiled and walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "and I love you to Monica", then we kissed.

**Mandymay123: Thanks so much for reviewing me it means so much :) I Love your story The Mystery Man So It Really Means Alot :) **

**ANYWAYS CIAOO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Babysitting With Austin

(Ally's Pov)

I woke up at 10:00am smiling, I kissed Austin last night and it was so magical, maybe tonight when he comes over so we can study for the chemistry test on Monday I can finally make it official. When I sat up Vanessa came into my room, "Ally I need you to watch Michael for me tonight I got A job at Melody's Diner and I start training tonight and Mom and dad are going out with the Moons", "But Vanessa Austin is coming over so we can study for the Chemistry test on Monday", "Oh so your also going to watch Amber Moon then" she said and walked out the door. When I got up I got ready and I put on a yellow ruffled t-shirt, a black vest, and black jeans, and uggs, with my bangs on the side of my head, "Cute" I said smiling. When I went downstairs I poured my cereal and milk in a bowl and sat down at the table with my mom looking at me smiling, "why are you looking at me like that mom?", "cause I know you kissed Austin last night after you lashed out on him". I froze in my seat, "h-h-how did you know that mom?", "Vanessa told me", I glared at Vanessa, "What obviously I would tell mom my little sister is growing up", I rolled my eyes at her "your so lucky I love you". When I went upstairs I went on my laptop to update my facebook status,

_**Studying For The Chemistry Test Tonight With Austin Moon.**_

_**Austin Moon Commented On Your Status: Can't Wait **_

_**Trish Del-Rosa Commented On Your Status: Have Fun But Not To Much Fun If You Know What I Mean Love You.**_

_**Dallas Worthy Commented On Your Status: Oooohh La La **_

_**Dez Worthy Commented On Your Status: OF COURSE YOU ARE GOING TO RAISE THE RACOON WITHOUT ME RUB IT IN **_

_**Vanessa Dawson Commented On Your Status: My Little Sis Is All Grown Up .**_

**I smiled and laughed until someone unexpected commented on my status**

_**Cassidy Andrews Commented On Your Status: Ughh You guys are so retarded I can't even bare to go on Facebook tomorrow its so obvious that their going to sleep together tonight.**_

_**Trish Del-Rosa And Vanessa Dawson Commented On Your Status**_

_**Trish: Leave her Alone Cassidy She's Not You**_

_**Vanessa: Whoever you are you're the slut here not my little sister.**_

I smiled their comments, I love how I have people here to help me and care for me, then a chatbox came up.

_**Austin: Hey Ally-Gator Can You Imagine Cassidy Like WTF?**_

_**Ally: I Know Right Monica? She's So Selfish It Annoys Me **_

_**Austin: Don't Listen To Her, Your Beautiful And Perfect No One Can Top That. Oh Btw I Have To Bring Amber Over Our Parents Are Going Out Tonight.**_

_**Ally: Its No Problem I Have To Watch Michael For Vanessa Tonight To She Got A New Job At Melody's Diner.**_

_**Austin: Your Screwed Then.**_

_**Ally: How Am I Screwed Monica?**_

_**Austin: Cassidy Got A Job There.**_

_**Ally: WTF? That's Melody's Diner Not Hooters**_

_**Austin: LOOL! Anyways I Gotta Go Cya Later.**_

_**Ally: Bye Monica **_

_**Austin: Bye Ally-Gator **_

I logged off and smiled all I know tonight is going to be the best night ever. 10 hours later my parents left with the Moons and Vanessa left for her job and I heard a knock on the door and I opened it and it was Austin and Amber, "Hey Amber Sup Monica", "nothing Much how bout you Ally-gator", "nothing much either say Amber I have barbies in the living room why don't you go play there" she nodded and walked into the living room. Austin and I were halfway to the kitchen until I heard Michael cry, I ran to the playpen and picked him up and rocked him in the kitchen. Austin looked at me "your really good with kids Ally-gator", I smiled at Austin, "thanks Monica" I replied, "can I hold Michael?", "sure I hope I can trust you Monica", "of course You can Ally-gator I did this with Amber all the time". I gave Michael to Austin, "hey little fella how are you doing", "bfarfo" Michael babbled we started laughing. When it was 9:00pm we put Michael to sleep in the playpen and Amber fell asleep on the couch and we put a blanket on her, "this was fun I guess", "I know" he replied. When we were writing study notes I dropped my pencil "dammit" I groaned, we both reached for it and our hands touched and we looked into our own gazes and leaned in and leaned in, then our lips touched. It was smooth and gentle, then it went rough and hard, when we finally broke apart for air I finally spoke "Austin Monica Moon I wanna be more then your friend I wanna be your girlfriend", he smiled, "I'm happy you said that, I was scared to ask you that myself actually", "so we're doing this we're going to make this official". He got up onto the table and screamed, "I AM IN LOVE WITH ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON AND I'M PROUD TO BE HER BOYFRIEND". I laughed and then we seen Vanessa, And our parents looking at us smiling "FINALLY" Our parents said, "Great work sis" Vanessa said. When the Moons we're leaving I walked Austin on the porch "I love you Monica", "and I love you Ally-Gator", I wrapped my arms around his Neck and we kissed. When I went back inside, I smiled "I LOVE AUSTIN MONICA MOON AND IM PROUD TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND" I screamed making Vanessa laugh.

**ALRIGHT :) I hope you like this chapter As much as I did This chapter marks the relationship between Austin And Ally :) Also the Male OC will be in Chapter 7 it will also reveal the father of Michael :) **

******Mandymay123: P.S You should totally make a sequal to The Mystery Man :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In Danger And The New Guy

(Ally's POV)

I woke up smiling cause now I'm no longer Single , I'm in a relationship with Austin Moon Dawson. I grabbed my phone and updated my relationship status

_In A Relationship With Austin Moon ._

When I got up and went downstairs for breakfast I saw a note on the fridge

_Hey Sis I'm Off To Work Sorry My Boss Called Me To Come In Early To Train This New Guy I Know Its Just My Second Day And I'm Already Training Somebody? Anyways Can You Watch Michael For Me This Morning Since Mom And Dad Are At Work? Thanks, Love You._

_~Vanessa_

I took the note off the fridge and went upstairs into the guest room where Vanessa and Michael are staying in, and Michael is still fast asleep. I went downstairs and texted Austin to come over cause I don't wanna be home alone with a baby.

_Vanessa left early for work & left me with Michael please come over and keep me company? ~Allygator_

I got a reply in 5 seconds flat, that shows how a good boyfriend Austin Is.

_On My Way Allygator, Love You ~Monica_

When I sat down on my couch waiting for Austin to come over, I heard a buzzing noise coming from Vanessa's iPhone, "Nessa forgot her phone" I said to myself. I grabbed it and sat down, it said 6 text messages from Dean Arnolds. Dean Arnolds is Vanessa's ex boyfriend and Michael's father, I read the texts

_Vanessa where the hell are you? ~Dean_

_VANESSA YOUR NOT IN YOUR DORM WHERE ARE YOU WITH MY SON? ~Dean_

_Vanessa I Swear To God If I Find You I'm Going To Take Michael Away From You ~Dean_

_Vanessa Answer Me You Slut ~Dean_

_VANESSA THATS IT, IF YOUR IN MIAMI WITH MY SON I'M GOING TO GO THERE AND RAPE YOUR LITTLE SISTER Whats her name? ALLY! ~Dean._

_THATS IT, I'M COMING TO MIAMI TOMORROW AND I'LL GET MY SON AND ALLY ~Dean._

I dropped her phone and cried into the pillow, then I heard the door open it must be Austin, "ALLY ARE YOU OKAY?" He said and hugged me. I just gave him Vanessa's phone and read all the texts, "Dean will not lay a finger on you or Michael or Vanessa i'll make sure of it, if its the last thing i do.

(Vanessa's POV)

When I got to Melody's diner I saw a guy with brunette hair, and blue eyes, and cute dimples, "You must be Vanessa Dawson" he said, "yes I am and you are?", "I am Carter Reynolds very nice to meet you". I smiled, "shall we start training Carter?", "Yes we shall Vanessa". When I was training him my heart was beating very quickly is this how Ally felt with Austin? Do I like Carter? When we finished he spoke, "Say your really nice wanna swap numbers", I blushed and giggled, "Sure Carter". When we finished swapping numbers I went home and seen Austin holding A crying Ally, "what happened?". Austin gave me my phone and I gasped Dean was coming back to hurt Ally and take Michael.

**So I Picked My Own OC Since There We're no OC's Made In The Reviews. What Do You Think Dean Will Do? **

**CIAOOO MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: We Move Into the Moons and Dean returns

(Ally's POV)

I woke up in my bed with heavy arms around me. I turned around and seen Austin beside me, he probably stayed the night just incase Dean came. "Austin, Austin..." I sighed "PANCAKES". Austin wakes up jumping on my bed "PANCAKES WHERE WHERE WHERE", I started laughing, then I seen my bags packed, "Austin, why are my bags packed?". he sat beside me, "Vanessa and I told our parents about Dean and well they said that it would be safe if you, Vanessa, Michael, your mom, and your dad move into our house until Further notice". I smiled and hugged him "I love you Austin Moon", "I love you too Ally Dawson". A few hours later we moved all of our things into the Moons house, Mom and Dad got the first guest room with the private washroom, Vanessa and Michael got the other guest room beside Austin's room and I got to share a room with Austin, which confused me because my parents are really over protective, but maybe the trust Austin a whole lot. I went down stairs to watch some television when two hands covered my eyes

"Guess who" said the voice that sounded like Austin's

"Hmm is it the guy I met at Mini's?" I replied

Austin gasped and pretended to cry, then before he walked away I grabbed him by the collar

"Or maybe its my amazing boyfriend" I told him

"You guessed correctly" he replied

Then his lips crashed onto mine. I felt like I can do this for a hundred years if I got to. We we're getting passionate every minute, I felt his hands go into my shirt. I was about to take off his shirt, until I heard someone clearing their throat. We broke apart and we looked up, thank god it was Vanessa.

"Sorry for ruining your moment, but since Dean is after us, mom wants us in bed now, I know 10:00 on a saturday night stupid right? Anyways just to tell you, please don't moan or groan loudly while Michael and I are asleep, thanks, also Austin you better have condoms" Vanessa said

Austin and I started laughing and he picked me up bridal style and brought me upstairs. When we got into his room he dropped me on his bed

"Your so lucky your only like 40 pounds" Austin said

"Hahaha very funny Austin" I said sarcastly and grabbed my pjs and went into his private bathroom.

"Ally, why can't I come in and help you change" Austin whined

"because I don't want you to see my butt, well at least not right now" I replied

"Stop turning me on Dawson" he said

"Then stop looking so sexy Monica" I replied

When I came out of the bathroom, I was wearing a T-shirt that saids 54 in the front and wearing black short shorts. I lied down beside Austin in his bed, he grabbed my waist gently of course and pulled me closely into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I tossed and turned all night, and I looked at the clock and it was 2am I groaned.

"Austin..please wake up" I asked and pushed him

"Yeah Ally?" he replied with his tired voice

"I can't stop thinking about what Dean would do to me and I can't sleep" I replied

"Come here" he said

I moved closer to him and he held me tighter, and kept kissing my forehead, before I knew it I fell asleep instantly.

*The Next Day*

(Still Ally's POV)

I woke up with Austin's arms still around me and his lips on my head. I removed his arms around me and I looked around for my book, then I remembered I forgot it in my room at my house, so I put on slippers and walked quietly out of the bedroom and went across the street to my house to get my book. When I got my book, I headed downstairs, then I felt someone grab me and I screamed

"Long time no see Mini Dawson" Said the man

I turned around and I saw Dean and I screamed "AUSTIN"

(Austin's POV)

I woke up and I didn't see Ally anywhere. Suddently I heard someone scream Austin and It sounded like Ally and she was in her house. I ran downstairs and told everyone that I heard Ally screaming. I ran inside The Dawsons house and I saw Dean ontop of Ally

"GET OFF OF HER DEAN" I screamed

I grabbed him off of Ally and I tackled him to the ground, but then Dean punched me so hard into the face that everything went blury.

"AUSTIN" I heard My mom's voice, My dad's voice, Ally's voice, and Vanessa's voice and then everything went black.

**Sorry I haven't updated In A While, I had alot of homework from the past 3 weeks, But I promise that I'll update ASAP from now on :) ANYWHO THANKS TO THE AMAZING REVIEWS, AND ALSO I feel bad that I already left a cliffhanger, But thats who I am :]**


	9. Author's Note and Preview of Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that everyone thought this was going to be a Chapter, but I've decided since I have alot of Ideas I made a Poll if you want a sequel of The New Boy Next Door so press yes or no and there will be a few choices of titles :) AND NO I'M NOT FINISHED THE NEW BOY NEXT DOOR :P**

**And this will be a preview of Chapter 9:**

**(Austin's POV)**

I woke up In a white room which was moving in circles then I heard Ally's beautiful voice

"Austin, Austin please speak Nurse please let me come in with him"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but you cannot come in, his stab wound will need alot of treatment and he will need surgery on his arm"

Stab wound? what stab wound? Oh god Dean stabbed me when I blacked out..


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Stab Wounds and Heart Wounds

(Austin's POV)

I woke up In a white room which was moving in circles then I heard Ally's beautiful voice

"Austin, Austin please speak Nurse please let me come in with him"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but you cannot come in, his stab wound will need alot of treatment and he will need surgery on his arm"

Stab wound? what stab wound? Oh god Dean stabbed me when I blacked out..

"Please Nurse Harmony let me just see him for a second" I heard Ally ask once again.

"I'm sorry , but you may see him after his surgery which would be 1 to 2 hours" Nurse Harmony replied to Ally.

Afterwards the door slammed and I had tears in my eyes, I really wanted Ally to be with me during the surgery, but now she can't. Nurse Harmony put a sleeping mask on me and I drifted off to sleep. An hour later I woke up with pain in my right arm with Ally, Trish, Dez, Dallas, My mom, My dad, Amber, Vanessa, Michael, , and beside my bed.

"Oh Austin thank god" Ally said before pecking me on the lips.

"Well we should leave you two alone to catch up on things" Vanessa said as she walked out with everyone else.

Now it was just Ally and I in the room, and then Ally bursted into tears.

"Its all my fault this happened to you Austin. If it wasn't for me being Dean's target you would of been eating pancakes while looking at the sunrise and waiting for the sun to hit your blonde hair and sparkle your brown eyes" Ally said.

I held both of her hands and kissed both of them.

"It isn't your fault Allygator, its Dean's stupidity not yours, If Dean raped you I would feel like the worst boyfriend in the whole entire universe" I replied.

"Austin, I know if going to regret this a hundred percent, but.." Ally said when she cried even more.

"But what Ally?"

"I'm breaking up with you, for your own safety. It is my fault Austin that your in here and its my fault that I wasn't strong enough to kick Dean off of me, also I'm too dangerous to be hanging out with" She replied and ran out of the hospital room. All I know I now got stab wounds in my heart.

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED.. I SWEAR MY TEACHER HATES ME AND GIVES ME ALOT OF HOMEWORK. Anyways I know you guys might hate me cause Austin and Ally broke up, but don't worry your little heads :) They will be back together.**


End file.
